


When The Moon Met The Warrior

by FireCrackerBlake



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Greek god au, Im so sorry i had to add adam, it was a necessary evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCrackerBlake/pseuds/FireCrackerBlake
Summary: This I made for my friend Nammy based off her Bee art https://twitter.com/nammys_ass/status/1271500486579896321?s=20 here. Nammy this is for you.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day today. A soft breeze blew as Yang looked up at the crystal blue sky, not a single cloud in sight. The sun god must be happy today Yang thought to herself. Taking a deep calming breath as she sharpened her blade. She was thinking about the woman she had met in the market, the one she had given a rose from the bouquet meant for Summers grave. Yang smiled thinking about the woman she was already in love with, “Blake” Yang sighed her name out with a look of pure admiration, for the woman she would fight and die for if it ever came down to it. Yang looked back to her blade making sure she wouldn’t chip the edges of it after all it had been Summers.

Yang was a famous fighter, every woman wanted her, every man wanted to be her. She was unstoppable, a force of nature not even a prayer to the gods or goddess would save you from her wrath. Adam of course knew that but that woman he saw Yang with he wanted for himself. Not even Yang could stop him from having her. His plan was to kill Yang by going to the god of death himself Thanatos “Blake” Adam said with pride like he already won her with a sick grin twisting on his lips. 

Adam had sent Ilia to collect his gift from the god, a blade that would kill even the strongest warriors. He just needed to get in close enough to Yang to strike her with the blade. The gods' power would do the rest of the work killing her. Adam had sacrificed far too much already for his plan to fail. At least that's what it looked like in his eyes but in reality, he sacrificed an innocent woman to gain power. Adam ran his hand through his hair being mindful of his horns as Ilia placed the covered blade on the table in front of him. Ilia stepped back her breathing was rapid as Adam uncovered the sword grabbing the hilt and unsheathing the red blade. Adam brought the blade up into the torchlight, the red shining and had a strong red glowing pulse. “You can leave now Ilia you are useless to me now” Adam said snapping the sword back into the sheath making Ilia run from the room and out of the villa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yang was walking through the marketplace a week later when she felt a gentle tug on her tunic, she spun around meeting a soft amber gaze. Yang grinned wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist pulling her down an alleyway. “What are you doing here? I thought you got in trouble with your brother” Yang asked her head tilting waiting on Blake’s response. Blake looked down at the fighters feet running her fingers through Yang’s short blonde hair. “Not even the gods could stop me from seeing you Yang” Blake finished by meeting a lilac gaze one filled with so much love. Yang’s gaze flicked to Blake’s lips she leaned in as Blake leaned up on her toes to meet the fighter halfway. “YANG XIAO LONG” Adam roared from somewhere in the market making Blake and Yang split apart. “Blake stay here” She cautioned not knowing what the man wanted with her. 

She drew her blade ready for a fight if need be stepping out of the alleyway and into Adam’s line of sight. Yang stood confident with her chin up. It made Adam’s jaw clench “What do you want with me Taurus?” She questioned why he would be doing this. She knew of the Taurus name; he was a merchant but he did shady business and her family never traded with him. Adam pointed at her, “You think you are the greatest fighter here; I wish to prove you wrong. Tomorrow at dusk as the moon rises we fight to see who truly is the greatest fighter in Vale." Yang looked at him like he was insane. 

Yang didn’t dare glance back at Blake if she did Adam would try and fight for Blake’s hand in marriage. “I accept your challenge Adam” Yang sheathed her sword, turning around readying herself to head home. "One more thing, that woman Blake, I believe her name was, if I win I want her hand in marriage. Do you still accept my challenge?" Yang swung around baring her teeth at Adam. “HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BLAKE?” Yang bellowed out. Adam grinned he struck a nerve exactly what he wanted to do. “I saw her last week in the marketplace as she was heading home. You know, she deserves a man with wealth and not a pitiful gladiator like you” He mocked.

Yang grabbed at her hilt but felt a hand graze over her waist grabbing her hand guiding her sword back into its sheath, as her lips met her shoulder and she calmed. “I accept the challenge Adam but know you will lose” Yang looked at Adam with glowing crimson eyes. Blake also gazed at Adam, her amber eyes glowing, making Adam’s eyes widen in shock at the two women in front of him. Adam’s head spun around looking to the crowd to see if anyone would call upon Yang’s crimson eyes; none did, no one but him could see her eyes change color in that moment. Yang moved her hand into Blake's and walked in the direction of her home. The crowd parted for the pair not wanting to anger the gladiator furthermore.

As Blake and Yang walked up a path to Yang’s home a large wolf came running at them. Yang bent down greeting Zwei, a wolf her father saved years ago. She looked back towards Blake with a grin on her face only to see her up in a tree and wondered how she got there so quickly. “He won’t bite you Blake, I promise we trained him well” Yang walked to the base of the tree holding her arms out for Blake to jump into them. “Promise?” The goddess questioned the fighter and Yang saw doubt and fear in her eyes. “Blake, I promise I won't let anyone harm you or take you from me. I will kill Adam Taurus if it means you stay by my side.” Her words were filled with devotion, her tone soft and steady. Blake lept into Yang’s arms and with a grunt Yang caught Blake amber meeting lilac as Yang set her to the ground gently. 

Strong scarred arms wrapped around Blake’s waist holding her safely. “Never in my life has someone spoken to me the way you do Yang.” Blake admitted as she moved her hands to Yang’s shoulders cupping her hands at the back of her neck. “Like what Blake?” Yang leaned forward pressing her forehead against Blake’s. “I'm a goddess Yang.” Blake admitted as she removed her hood revealing her ears, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Yang looked bewildered; she slowly moved her hands to Blake’s cheeks trying not to frighten the woman standing before her. “I don’t care if you are a goddess or not Blake, I only care about the fact that I love you.” Yang slowly wiped the tears away, leaning in and pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek. “Promise me you’ll win tomorrow no matter what.” Blake’s voice wavered, she was on the verge of tears again. “I’ll win Blake, I promise I'll win.” Yang reassured Blake, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head between feline ears. 

They stayed like that for hours, so many in fact Blake felt her powers strengthen. She pulled away from Yang. “I should head back now, it's late my brother will start to worry.” Blake looked at Yang and saw nothing but love in lilac eyes and a gentle smile to accompany it. “Go then if you must I have to rest for tomorrow anyways, I have a goddess to protect.” Yang said, stepping away from Blake but their hands still held out between them. “I’ll be there tomorrow to watch the fight.” Blake grazed her thumb against the back of Yang’s hand. Blake had an idea, it would be cheating technically but who says Adam wouldn’t try a dirty trick. “Draw your sword.” Blake commanded and Yang followed the command with ease holding the blade in front of her and Blake.

Blake raised her hand over the blade, her eyes glowing gold as the sword turned from steel to beautiful gold with a soft purple pulsing glow. “What did you do?” Yang pulled the blade to her face and studied it closely. “I enchanted it Yang; your blade is stronger than his now, especially with you fighting at night instead of day.” Blake smiled at the gladiator, she seemed happy with her new blade. “I never thought my mother’s sword would ever be blessed by the gods but here we are, thank you Blake.” Yang’s words were genuine and it filled the gladiator with so much excitement it made Blake cover her mouth and giggle. “I should get going Yang.” Blake didn’t want this moment to end but it needed to. “I’ll see you tomorrow Blake I love you.” Yang leaned down kissing the goddess’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow Yang.” Blake walked off back towards town. Yang turned and went towards her home. After all there was a fight to be won tomorrow for the hand of the goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to our wonderous adventure is now out.

Yang awoke the next morning to birds chirping. She sat up looking towards the sword Blake had enchanted the night before, she stood and picked it up unsheathing the blade. “Thank you again Blake.” Yang said with a smile on her lips. Watching from Mount Olympus was Blake with a similar smile. “You’re welcome Yang.” Blake turned to her brother Sun. “Did it have to be a human?” he grumbled, Blake only rolled her eyes and watched as Yang finished up getting ready for her day.

Yang spent her time before the fight saving her energy, she chose not to waste it. Adam would probably be spending his time before the fight training for as long as he could to beat her. Yang drew the whetstone against the blade so hard it created sparks, her eyes crimson. She was seething with anger, the woman she loved was being treated like a prize to be won. Yang’s jaw clenched at the thought of Adam and what he would do to Blake if he got his hands on her. She prayed to the gods, and Yang hadn’t prayed since she was a child wondering if her mother was coming home from battle. Yang planted the tip on her blade in the ground, putting both hands on the hilt resting her head on her hands. “Please let me win, if not for me than for Blake she doesn’t deserve anything that this monster will put her through.” Yang pleaded as she prayed, tears dripped from her chin.

Adam walked away from the training grounds of his home, the sword he named Wilt in hand dripping blood. “Have these bodies burned that way they cannot be led back to me.” He was panting, he had begun practicing since before the sun began to rise. “How many hours until my fight?” He questioned his servant. “Five sir.” The servant boy was quick to the chase not wanting to anger the man who had just slaughtered eighteen men. Adam nodded sitting at the table to rest leaning the blade against the chair, leaning his chin onto his fist. “Five more hours Xiao Long until you die.” Adam grinned at his own statement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake sat there waiting for a chance to sneak away from her brother to watch the match. It was only a few hours away by now. Blake looked over to see a dark cloud rolling in marking the arrival of the god of death himself. "Thanatos." Blake growled twisting around. Sun sprung up next to his sister ready to fight. “What the hell are you doing here!” Sun demanded to know. Thanatos only pointed his scythe at Blake. “I am not here to speak with you boy. I'm here to speak with your sister.” Thanatos had a cold tone in his voice that made every god and goddess shiver.

Blake squared her shoulders and lifted her chin to seem more confident. “What do you want with me Thanatos?” Blake kept a steady tone to her voice and the god of death only chuckled. “For someone whose lover will die today you sure are a confident one.” fear flooded through Blake at those words. “You’re lying!” Blake snapped at him before reeling back afraid of what he would do to her. “I have no need to lie child, your lover is going to die today. With a sword I gifted to her opponent.” Thanatos played with the blade of his scythe as he declared this. Blake’s eyes went wide with fear. She didn’t bother asking any questions, she needed to get to Yang before it was too late.

Blake ran and ran until she got to the Xiao Long homestead. “Yang, Yang where are you!” Blake frantically cried out for her. Yang ran out of her home with her sword drawn, her eyes darting around ready to fight before her eyes landed on Blake. “Blake what are you doing here what’s wrong?” Yang put her sword away not wanting to scare Blake anymore than she already seemed to be. She approached Blake with slow movements like she was a wild horse waiting to be startled. “Blake tell me what’s wrong. What happened?” Blake only buried her head in the crook of Yang’s shoulder and started sobbing. All Yang did was wrap her arms around the woman she loved to comfort her. She didn’t know what was wrong and she didn’t dare pry. “Blake you need to tell me what’s wrong love.” Yang whispered into her hair planting a kiss between her ears. She smiled feeling them flick against her cheek.

Blake finally calmed enough to meet Yang’s eyes. “Adam made a deal with the god of death. His blade will kill you with either a single blow or over the course of the fight.” Blake’s voice was hoarse; she was so tired just from crying. “How is that possible?” Yang wanted answers. “The blade is enchanted like yours is but the magic is stronger than mine. Your blade will become stronger as the moon rises.” Blake finally admitted. “Why the hell didn’t you mention that before!” Yang demanded causing Blake to coward back. Blake couldn’t help but stare at Yang’s eyes and Yang took notice of this. “Why are you staring at my eyes?” Yang’s voice became calmer as she noticed Blake’s tense body and wide eyes. “Th-they’re red Yang.” Blake said as soon as she did Yang ran over to the horse trough looking at her reflection. 

Yang clenched her fists, her jaw clenching along with them. She knew what this meant, Blake had no clue. This was her mother's doing, the mother who abandoned her as an infant. “Raven.” Yang’s voice held so much anger in its tone. Blake wasn’t sure who this Raven person was. But the anger rolling off Yang was enough to scare even Adam off. “Yang we need to run away.” Blake pleaded with Yang. “No Blake, I'm fighting I won’t run.” Yang walked over to Blake wrapping her arms around her waist. “I won’t run because i know i can win.” Blake tilted her head, tears in her eyes that finally started falling. “Please just run away with me. We can go to Rome, anywhere that isn’t here, we can get away from Adam.” Blake begged, cupping Yang’s face in her hands. “Please Yang I love you. I don’t want you to die, please just run away.” Yang’s face softened and she leaned into Blake’s touch. “I love you too Blake. But you and I both know Adam will go to the ends of the earth to kill me.” Yang grabbed Blake’s hands and kissed her palms. 

Yang locked her now lilac eyes onto Blake’s amber ones. “I promise you Blake, I am not dying today.” Blake knew Yang was going to make sure she fulfilled her promise. “Meet me before the fight Blake just promise me that you’ll be there.” Blake could only nod her head as tears ran down her face. “I promise I'll be there.” her voice cracked as she said those words. Yang lifted her hands kissing her knuckles. “I love you Blake.” Yang needed to go get ready for the fight. “I love you Yang.” Blake moved to her toes and kissed the woman she loved on the cheek and watched her walk off towards her death. Blake saw a bird, what looked to be a raven with crimson red eyes, on a nearby tree. The bird cawed as it flew off in Yang’s direction. Blake wondered if it was a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be coming whenever my dumbass can get to writing it


End file.
